Mithra (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Mitra, Mithras Sun-Father; ---- Defender of the House of Ramiro, Champion of Mercy and Justice, Lord of Light | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Yazatas; ; ruler of a ; ally of Conan | Relatives = Ahura Mazda (creator); Yazatas ("siblings"); Shamahs (warrior-son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Elysium, the Realm of Infinite Time; formerly Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Elysium | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of light and justice | Education = | Origin = Yazata | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas | First = Conan the Barbarian #6 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Statue and voice) (Energies) (Full appearance) | HistoryText = Origin Allegedly, according to the ancient Zoroastrian lore, Ahura Mazda, the creator god, emerged from the personification of infinite time, Zurvan. A wise and benevolent being representing truth, order and justice, Ahura Mazda started populating his domain with life. His birth was soon followed in the one of his twisted mirror image and antithesis, Ahriman, who personified deceit and chaos. Ahriman rejected the peace offerings of Ahura Mazda and tried to kill the life who had been imbued in his domain. After a prolonged battle, Ahura Mazda narrowly overcame and banished Ahriman to the Nether Realms. Mithra, god of light and justice was one of the Yazatas created by Ahura Mazda to uphold order and justice and in preparation for Ahriman's return. Banished, Ahmriman created the Divs, demonic gods with the sole purpose of opposing the Yazatas. Since then, the two groups have waged an endless war against each often, often using mortals as pawn in attempt to gain the upper hand. Hyborian Age Over 15,000 years ago, Ahura Mazda sent Mithra to serve on Earth as his representative. From 11,000 to 8,000 B.C., as Mitra, he had a strong worship, being worshiped by a number of monotheistic religions. His worship was almost universal in Aquilonia, Argos, Nemedia, Ophir and Zingara, though there was small cults of such deities as Asura, Ibis, Ishtar and even Set, the serpent-god of Stygia. While most in the Hyborian Age aknowledged rival deities to their own, some priests and followers of Mitra declared him the one true god, deserving a monotheistic devotion and worship. Koth, Khauran and Khoraja also followed the faith of Mitra. His cult was also known in Corinthia, despite its city-states' patron gods. Though its worship was imported in Zamora, Zamora never adopted Mitra, hosting a number weird and mysterious cults and divinities. The belief of Mitra presented him as a gentle god ruling over a heavenly host of saints and angels, and preaching mercy above vengeance. He was humanity's eternal judge, and either rewarded in heaven or punished in hell each soul regarding their deds in life. The Mitran religion expressly forbade blood sacrifices (though it is known that Mitran priests did sacrifice once two pigs and a catamite boy), its rites being distinguished by their simplicty, dignity, and beauty. The statues of Mitra weren't meant to be worshiped themselves as idols, but were to represent Mitra in idealized forms, though one represntation of him was a bull. Khoraja had statues of him in its temples. Though the Hyborians didn't usually carved images of Mitra out of sublime respect, at least not in their capitals, his warrior-son Shamahs had statues looming above shrines at the fringes of the Western Kingdoms (one such existed in Venarium, an Aquilonian outpost in Cimmeria, during the Age of Conan). Koth, when falling under Shem's and Stygia's influence, abandoned Mitra's worship, as did Khoraja and Khauran, in favor for Ishtar, whose rites were more sensual The Gundermen adopted Mitra in Bori's place at the time they joined Aquilonia (that being their greatest concession). Age of Conan He occasionally intervened directly to protect humanity from the likes of the Elder God Set or Demons such as Molub or Xotli. He and his priests became frequent allies of Conan, who would become king of Aquilonia. ... Antiquity to modern days The Yazatas ended up being worshiped on Earth in the Persian/Iranian plateau, as well as in Central Asia and India, from 1000 BC into modern days, eventually supplanting the worship of the Vedic Gods. Mithra retained a strong following in believers of Zoroastrianism. | Powers = Presumably all of the Yazatas' powers. | Abilities = | Strength = If an average male Yazata, Mithra can presumably lift about 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Light Deities Category:Justice Deities Category:Monotheistic Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Mercy Deities Category:Mitran Religion Category:Ahura Mazda Family Category:Mithra Family Category:Hyborian Deities